my little wolf
by 0-NiGhTmaRe-0
Summary: A bunch of drabbles of Kouga and Kagome. Chapter 2 - My Favorite thing that is Blue
1. Halloween

Zaps-Chan: I'm working really hard on the stories

**Zaps-Chan: I'm working really hard on the stories! I'm nearly done with the next chapter of can this love be, but I wanted to make a Halloween one-shot. Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

"What the hell Kagome, what are you wearing?!" Inuyasha screeched, while breathing hard from the surprise he got.

"What, it's just a Halloween costume." Kagome shrugged and walked into the hut gracefully.

She just came back and this is the greeting she gets?

"Mama, what's Halloween?" Shippo asked innocently.

"Well it's a holiday I celebrate in my time. We dress up in costumes and we gather candy." Kagome said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Do you have any candy with you mama?" Shippo asked, jumping up.

Kagome giggled and pointed to the big bag next to her.

"What the hell are you wearing?!" Inuyasha screeched again.

"What I was a wolf for Halloween, do you have any problems with that?" Kagome asked with a shrug and unwrapped a piece of candy for herself.

"Hell yes I do, your dressed like Kouga!" Inuyasha jumped up and pointed at her.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but you do look like Kouga, Kagome-Sama." Miroku said then the 'glint' came into his eyes. "I really like the skirt to."

Kagome looked down at her costume; it does look like Kouga's outfit.

I 'slap' could be heard and then, "Pervert," then a thunk. Kagome giggled at the scene that's usually seen.

"Take it off, now!" Inuyasha howled.

"No, I will not take it off! I worked my butt off trying to make this thing and anyways I don't have any other clothes!" Kagome yelled back at Inuyasha.

"I think my woman looks good in what she's wearing." I voice interrupted the argument.

"Thank you Kouga…wait, Kouga?" Kagome asked turning around and nearly bumping into a chest.

She stumbled back a few steps, nearly falling but captured in strong arms. "The only thing that's wrong is the ears on top of your head." Kouga's husky voice filled the clearing.

"K-Kouga," Kagome gasped out.

"Let go of her basterd!" Inuyasha yelled unsheathing his blade.

"What if I don't want to mutt face?" Kouga asked, looking into Kagome's eyes.

Inuyasha growled and yelled the same thing.

"I don't think I want to right now. I'm actually comfortable. Are you Kagome?" Kouga looked down at Kagome and smiled.

Kagome nodded her head yes, still looking at Kouga.

"What the hell is your problem Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled waving his sword at them.

"I don't have a problem Inuyasha so why don't you just **SIT**!" Kagome yelled, finally getting out of her trance.

Kouga smirked and watch Inuyasha fall into the ground. "I'm sorry that I have to leave so suddenly. I hope to see you next time, my little wolf." Kouga whispered in Kagome's ear and vanished.

"My little wolf…" Kagome whispered to herself, liking the way that sounded.

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

**Zaps-Chan: Tell me how you liked it, I might make this into Kagome and Kouga drabbles…Tell me what you thought of the one-shot!**

**I love reviews…-.-**


	2. My favorite thing that is Blue

**Zaps-Chan: Thank you for all the reviews. I've decided to continue this in little drabbles.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_My favorite thing that is blue._

-x-

It's been a week since Kouga's last visit and Inuyasha has been angry the whole time. He wouldn't talk to Kagome, usually he would ignore her, but if there's a jewel he'll talk.

"Inuyasha," Miroku spoke up. He knew why Inuyasha was mad and he wasn't going to say anything about it. "It's time we set up camp, don't you think?"

"Feh," Inuyasha stopped and jumped into a tree and sat on a limb.

"Me and Sango are going to the hot springs, we'll be back later." Kagome walked to her backpack and grabbed a few things.

"Can I go Kagome?" Shippo asked, pouting and pulling off the puppy dog look. Of course Kagome fell for it.

"Sure Shippo, come on." Kagome smiled and picked up Shippo into her arms.

"What about me Kagome-Sama? Are you going to leave this lonely monk behind?"

"In you dreams." Then a 'thawk' was heard.

"Come on Sango-Chan; let's hurry before it gets to dark!" Kagome yelled already running towards the hot spring.

-x-

"This feels good, don't you think Kagome?" Sango asked, stepping into the spring.

"Yea," Kagome Whispered, watching Shippo play with the beach ball.

"Kagome, tell me, what do you think about Kouga?" Sango asked, with a 'evil' smirk across her face, setting out to figure out what's going on between Kagome and Kouga.

"W-what do you mean?" Kagome stuttered, blushing madly.

"I seen the way you looked at him when he came by. So tell me, and don't lie, what do you think about Kouga?" Sango pierced Kagome with a look that said, Lie-and-you-shall-drown or something that went like Muwhahahaha I got you now!!

Kagome sighed and went down in the water some. "Well, he's caring, he isn't as brash as Inuyasha, and he doesn't compare me to anything, and he treats me like something special. It makes me feel nice inside." Kagome smiled when she felt little butterfly's in her stomach when she thought about Kouga.

"You like Kouga!" Sango yelled, standing up while pointing at Kagome.

"Ssshhhh Sango, Inuyasha might hear you!" Kagome whispered, pulling Sango back into the water, while giggling.

"Well, do you like Kouga?" Sango asked, with a confused look on her face.

"I don't know, I mean, I barely even know him, but as far as I can tell, I think I do." Kagome laid her head down on a rock and closed her eyes in content.

"Hmm, well I think we should go before the boys start to worry." Sango sighed, getting out of the spring.

"You go ahead; I think I'll stay here for a little bit." Kagome looked at Sango and smiled. "I'll be fine don't you worry."

"Alright then, come on Shippo-Chan; let's go fix something to eat."

"Ok Sango, bye-bye Kagome, be careful." Shippo jumped out of the water and dried off with the towel Sango gave him.

"I will, you two be careful going back to camp."

"Bye Kagome-Chan!" They both waved and went towards camp.

"Some peace and quiet now…" Kagome sighed and laid her head back down.

_Crunch_

Kagome shot up and looked around, "W-who's there?"

"_Boo…_" Behind her…Kagome turned around and there stood Kouga on a rock. "How's my little wolf doing this fine evening?" Kouga asked, jumping into the hot springs.

"K-kouga, what are you doing here?!" Kagome stuttered, trying to cover her self from Kouga's view.

Kouga leaned down next to Kagome's ear and whispered, "I don't know why you're covering yourself, I've already seen everything that I needed and I liked it." Kouga smirked and nibbled on Kagome's ear.

Kagome gasped and stood frozen as Kouga nibbled on her ear. "Kouga…" Kagome whispered.

"Yes, my little wolf?" Kouga turned Kagome around and held her close to his chest, careful not to hurt her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, blushing wildly.

"You should already know, I've come to see you, to see if the mutt didn't do anything to harm you." Kouga said, watching her lips, just waiting to capture them.

Kagome couldn't say anything, she was shocked beyond belief. Of course he always came to check up on her, but never like this! Did Kouga actually have feelings for her?

"So, you don't know me that much, do you now? Kouga asked. "Well, we're just going to have to fix that, won't we Ka-go-me?" Kouga asked, getting closer to her lips.

Kagome moaned, feeling Kouga's knee brush up between her legs. Kouga smirked and kissed her finally.

"My beast wants you Kagome, he wants you badly, and did you know that?" Kouga asked between kisses.

"No, I didn't know he wanted me badly…" Kagome whispered.

Kouga froze on what he was about to say when a gust of wind came by sending a certain smell, Inuyasha. "It has to wait…Just to let you know…I dream of my favorite thing, you're blue eyes staring at me with love and lust in them."

And then he was gone…

"His favorite thing that is blue is my eyes…" Kagome smiled, still blushing madly, before being interrupted by a brash dog.

"Oi, get out of the spring and come fix me my noodles!" Inuyasha yelled jumping from a branch.

Kagome screeched and yelled, "SIT BOY!"

-x-

**Zaps-Chan: I'm so going to change the rating on this… o.e Hope you like it! Till next time.**

**I Love Reviews… -.-**


	3. I'm to Sexy

**Zaps-Chan: I'm sorry it took so long for me to update! I would like to say…I love you all!! Thank you for all the reviews, now I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

_I'm too Sexy_

* * *

Kagome gave a big sigh and laid down her sleeping bag, getting ready for the night. Once when she laid it down she stood up and looked around the camp, Miroku and Sango were sleeping next to each other, Kirara and Shippo was sleeping next to the fire, and Inuyasha was gone to see Kikyo…

Kagome looked at the ground with sad eyes, she knew she didn't really love him and he didn't love her, but it just hurt to know that he would compare her to Kikyo, and call Kikyo the best out of them both, and then he would say that the only thing she was good at was finding jewel shards. He wouldn't even except her as a friend...just a jewel detector.

Kagome gave an '_hmph_' and sat down on her sleeping bag watching the flames dance around. The only reason why she isn't as strong as Kikyo is because she never really had any training on her miko powers or on any weaponry. Inuyasha just won't get off of his ramen eating noodle butt and help her!

Kagome sighed once again and thought, "Maybe Sesshoumaru can help me in weaponry…" Kagome's eyes widened at the thought and twitched imagining her training under Sesshoumaru. "…Or maybe not…" Kagome crawled under her sleeping bag and laid her head down on her pillow. She was tired and wanted to have a peaceful night of sleep.

* * *

"Ka-go-me…" Kagome sat up in her sleeping bag when she heard her name being called out, she looked around the camp and shrugged it off, it might have been just her imagination but it sure did sound like…

"Boo," Kagome gave a loud 'eep' and turned to her side looking straight into blue eyes that belonged to a certain wolf demon, Kouga. "Kouga, what are you doing here?!" She asked, scooting back a little, but the wolf demon never replied, he just stood there looking straight ahead.

Then…he struck a disco pose and mysterious bright lights came out of no where, focusing on Kouga and blinding Kagome. When Kagome got used to the bright lights she saw Kouga walking towards her, singing.

(A/n: I so wish I own this song…but I don't which really sucks cause this is an awesome song, but anyways I edited it just a little xD)

I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

I'm too sexy for my armor too sexy for my armor  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan

And I'm too sexy for your pants  
Too sexy for your pants  
No way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the dogwalk  
Yeah on the dogwalk on the dogwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the dogwalk

I'm too sexy for my tornado too sexy for my tornado  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my headband  
Too sexy for my headband what do you think about that

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the dogwalk  
Yeah on the dogwalk on the dogwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the dogwalk

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the dogwalk  
Yeah on the dogwalk on the dogwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the dogwalk

I'm too sexy for my wolf too sexy for my wolf  
Poor pussy poor pussy wolf  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song

Then right before Kouga was about to strip completely of all of his clothing, everything went completely black.

Kagome shot up straight off of her sleeping bag, blushing bright red like a cherry, secretly wishing it wouldn't have ended they way it did. Kagome breathed out a deep sigh and jumped when she heard a voice.

"Oi wench, what's the matter?" Inuyasha asked jumping down from the branch he was sitting on; he sniffed the air and glared at her. "Why are you so aroused?"

"N-nothing!" Kagome stuttered out, blushing red once again, hoping Inuyasha would leave it alone but of course he didn't. "Feh, its not nothing, tell me wench!" Inuyasha yelled at her, what a big mistake…

"You know what Inuyasha…sit boy!" Kagome yelled out, and walked off towards the near by stream to cool off. "Damn, he won't stay out of my business…"

"Hmm, so why _are_ you so aroused my little wolf?" Someone whispered in her ear.

"Kouga…" Kagome breathed out, with her eyes wide with shock, as she stood there. She breathed in and smelt Kouga's sent, he smelled like the outdoors and ocean water. Then she remembered his question, which winded up with her stuttering trying to find an excuse.

"Were you dreaming about me possibly?" Kagome could hear the smirk on his face.

"Yes, no wait I mean No!" Kagome stuttered out blushing madly. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again Kouga was right in front of her with crimson boarding his eyes. "K-kouga, you're demon is trying to get out!" Kagome whispered, stepping back.

"I know…it wants you…"

* * *

**Zaps-Chan – Woot! I'm so going to end it there! I hope you enjoyed it, and I apologize once again for the late update. I don't know when the next update is going to be, because I'm going through some serious relationship problems right now, bleh, which sucks big monkey balls!**

**I Love Reviews…-.-**


	4. I am back! :D

**I am back! :]**

**I am so terribly sorry for just up and leaving all of my readers like that. When ever I read a review for my story I thought I would cry because I knew I couldn't update with the things going on in my life. I would love to thank every single one of you that stuck by with my stories, thank you so much.**

**But I need to discuss some things with yall, I'll be moving to a different account. It's my best friends account and we'll be sharing. I'll still update my stories that I have going on but they'll be on her account.**

**Also, Can This Love Be will be a project me and her will be working on together because I've come to the conclusion that I need her help. The writers block has gotten to me big time on that story. The story My Little Wolf is my own project and I will be updating that today! Just give me some time and it'll be up, but on her account.**

**Before I forget my best friends account is miTbackWord, and miT wants to say hi.**

**Hello! :D**

**So I guess this is all I have to say, bye bye everyone and I hope you all will keep on reading my stories!**


End file.
